Hung Above Us (Shadamy OneShot)
by EmersFanFic
Summary: Not only did Amy love hosting parties, she loved hosting her annual Christmas Eve Party. There is eggnog, Christmas music, secret Santa gift exchanges, and her secret favorite, the hidden mistletoe. Amy never could have imagined her life changing that night. (Cover is drawn by me)


Christmas decorations were littered throughout the house, holiday music plays in the distance, drinks and snacks spread out on tables, and Amy in her holiday dress finishes the last batch of cookies.

Other than hosting a Halloween Party, Christmas was definitely her second favorite. Amy loved the colors, the spirit, and the presents. For many years, she's hosted this party and it has become tradition, in a sort, to host it. Amy enjoyed organizing and planning, and her friends enjoyed the company.

It was already getting late, and people should be arriving soon. Outside was dark, but the moon was bright enough to glisten upon the snow; a white Christmas. It was freezing for sure, and Amy hoped everyone dressed warm enough. That is, until they come inside. While Amy was throwing a Christmas party, the theme for dress attire was also Christmas. She even tied up a blanket near her staircase to take photos with everyone for the holidays.

. . .

Most everyone has arrived to Amy's party. It's always a hassle unfortunately when they do because Amy is constantly greeting them, picking up trash, still cooking and prepping, keeping conversations, and making sure her organization is still intact. But it's _so_ worth it.

Secret Santa's are told two weeks prior to the party, so everyone is able to buy their gifts in time. This means, two weeks ago, Amy and Cream wrote everyone's' names on a sheet of paper, folded them, and stuffed a box.

Amy got Sonic as her Secret Santa.

About a year ago, Sonic made it clear he didn't find interest in Amy, and she understood completely. Amy was grateful he was honest instead of running around the place like he usually had. Sonic and Sally are dating currently, it has been about three months, and Amy's kept her space.

But her and Sonic are good. It isn't awkward to hang out with him, it isn't awkward talking about his girlfriend, and it isn't awkward fighting with him.

Amy's very thankful for that.

You'd think knowing the blue hedgehog for most of her life would make it easy to buy the guy a gift, but this year especially, it was difficult for Amy to find him something. She eventually stuck with getting Sonic a PS4 that him and Tails could play with.

Looking behind her for a brief second, Amy watches Sonic kiss Sally on the forehead, laughing and talking with other mobians. She smiles to herself, icing the last couple of cookies before displaying them out on the coffee tables for grabbing.

Then it was time for the pies.

"Hey Ames!" Knuckles calls behind her.

"Hey Knux. I'm just putting the pies in the oven, and then i'll be out." Amy stands back up, and gives Knuckles a half-hug; in one of his hands was a cup of eggnog.

"By the way, great party. This one definitely tops last years." He says, taking a sip. His free hand pats the hedgehog's shoulder.

"Thanks," Amy smiles, "I think so as well." Amy's about to reach for the next pie, but she sees Knuckles signal her attention and lean closer to whisper in her ear.

"Where's the mistletoe?" He asks, raising a brow in both persuasion and mischief. Amy just laughs.

"I can't tell you that. What's the point in having a _secret_ mistletoe if I go and tell you?"

"Worth a try." He admits. Hugging Amy one last time, he heads back out into the crowds.

While Amy hosted her Christmas Eve Party every year, another tradition arose when one time she hung up the mistletoe, but no one was able to find it. Now, it's become a game to find it, and when you do, you _have_ to kiss whomever's under with you. Normally there's an option, but not this one. Either you're looking for it, or it's an accident.

Almost every year, someone comes up to Amy and asks where it's hung.

 _Like she's gonna spill._

Three hours pass, and Amy's finally able to sit down and just talk with her friends. She's currently conversing with Cream and Tails about Holiday plans.

"When I finish the last few parts on this new plane i'm making, we all should take it for a ride!" Tails says.

"Only if i get to stand on it." Leaning back into the couch, Amy smiles at the two. While the two were shy, she knew they liked each other. Tails every so often rests his hands on Cream's knee, or Cream leaning into Tails when she laughs.

So many couples.

"Of course you'll stand on it. I know you'll get sick if you're not." He says. Cream picks up a glass of eggnog from the coffee-table in between them and takes a sip.

She adds, "Speaking of, you're still fighting that motion sickness?"

Ever since she was a kid, first joining the Freedom Fighters, Amy's had motion sickness. Getting on planes or moving vehicles, she'll feel nauseated and practically vomit on the spot. Over the years, she's learned that having control in her balance during the rides helps; hence standing on the plane during flight.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I haven't felt anything in a while." Amy says. Looking above her, Amy watches her clock tick another minute. It was officially eight o'clock. Her parties always seemed to move fast.

Someone taps on Amy's shoulder, and she turns around hastily. Standing behind her is Rouge.

She smiles widely and raises herself on the couch in order to give her friend a hug.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Amy hugs tighter.

"Me too, hon!" Separating, Rouge and Amy smile at each other. In the corner of her eye, Amy notices Shadow talking with some other mobian back by the entrance.

 _He came too..._

Amy quickly tries to rid the flush rising to her cheeks before Rouge notices. Flicking her focus back on Rouge but can't seem to concentrate.

Her and Shadow have gotten closer over the past few months, and only recently did Amy start feeling something... more.

She didn't expect it! It was very sudden. One day they she saw him as a friend, and the next, she couldn't keep eye contact for longer than three seconds without hyperventilating.

"Amy? Sweetheart?" Rouge says, but it's muffled. Amy blinks, coming out of her daze. "Where were you?" The bat jokes.

"Uh..." Amy nervously laughs, "I don't know." Rouge leans over, hugging Amy once more before taking a step back and spinning; showing off her Christmas dress.

It was similar to Amy's except much shorter and she wore black, arm-lengthed gloves. " _So_ , what do you think?" Rouge asks.

"You look gorgeous. That dress is begging you to go show more people."

"I know," Rouge exasperates, "I could wear this forever." Amy laughs, sneaking a glance at Shadow a few times.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but there's a certain redhead I want to talk to." Rouge gives Amy one last hug. Someone was awfully friendly tonight.

"Ok. He should be back by the kitchen." Amy says, waving goodbye.

When she turns around, Cream and Tails are gone, leaving two empty seats and two empty cups. She picks up the glasses, and makes her way back into the kitchen.

. . .

"I'm so excited." Sally whispers. In her lap was the Secret Santa present; given to her from Vector. The music was turned down, and everyone was huddled in a circle to exchange gifts.

"C'mon, don't leave us hanging. Open it." Sonic urges beside her. Nudging his knee, Sally tears open the wrapping.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Vector!" She places the gift on the floor and gives the Croc a hug. He got her a limited edition Acorn Music Box. Sally's mentioned wanting it.

Amy stands in the back of the circle, leaning against a frame to her house. She watches the next person open their gift, and then another. Amy smiles to herself; glad tonight's not been a complete disaster.

Lost in thought, Amy doesn't feel the presence of another beside her. She turns her head to the side the lightest bit and jumps when she sees Shadow so close.

" _Oh my god_ , how long have you been standing there?" Amy whispers, clutching her heart (for more than one reason).

Shadow chuckles under his breath, "Long enough to get that reaction out of you. By how startled you were, you nearly jumped to my height."

Amy crosses her arms flusteredly. "You're not that tall." She mutters. "And you didn't startle me! I was just… unaware of you being here." Looking up at the ebony hedgehog, Amy watches him smirk. He looks back at her.

"Okay, Rose." Shadow says playfully. Amy composes herself, knowing full well she lost that battle. The others continue to open gifts in front of them, and Shadow shifts closer to Amy, "Who was your Secret Santa this year?"

Amy keeps her eyes ahead, not willing to acknowledge their proximity. "Why do you want to know? What if it was you?"

"Is it?" He asks.

Amy huffs, "No, but still." She sees Tails handing Sonic a gift, and knows it's hers. Amy whispers, "It was Sonic, look."

Sonic eagerly takes the, rather neatly, wrapped gift and starts to shred it. He gasps, "NO wayy!" Sonic bounces, taking the console fully out. "Dude, check this out, Tails!"

"Ohhh! We've been meaning to get that!" He says, eyes sparkling. Sonic quickly scans the room until he finds Amy and smiles.

"Thank you _so_ much!" Speeding around the mass of people, he hugs Amy then returns to his spot in a flash.

"Wow, how much did that cost?" Shadow asks beside her. Amy shifts her feet, "Nothing much. I didn't really know what to get him."

"You did a good job." He says. If Amy weren't paying attention, she would've heard him say that. She feels her cheeks slightly heat up and looks away.

"Thanks."

Amy was in the kitchen taking out the last pie of the night; the other two were completely demolished within the hour placed. All the gifts were opened and exchanged by then.

Well, except for Amy.

Her and Cream probably forgot, no big deal, she thinks to herself. All her friends coming to her annual Christmas Eve Party was gift enough for Amy. While not getting a gift was a little saddening, she distracted herself with baking and cleaning throughout the night.

When the clock struck midnight, that's when people started to head out. Not necessarily fast, but it was getting late and Christmas was the next morning.

Amy smiles at the camera in front of her and Rouge. They were near the staircase, and Knuckles was taking their photo for them.

"You look beautiful." Rouge says after their (couple hundred) pictures.

"Not as beautiful as you." Saying goodbye, Amy hugs Rouge and Knuckles and heads back into the kitchen.

The house was fairly calm around this time. A few mobians sitting and chatting here and there. In the back of her sight, she could see Cream and Tails were still talking at the coffee-table.

Amy, not looking, bumps into what she thinks is a wall.

With fur.

She loses her balance and stumbles backwards, but her arms are grasped quickly in order to catch her.

Amy looks up and sees a concerned Shadow.

"Sorry," He says immediately, "I didn't mean to run into you." Pulling the pink hedgehog back to her feet, she slightly laughs.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention to where i was going." Amy rubs her nose, laughing more whens he notices the amused look Shadow wears.

"I don't think you're that sorry." Amy accuses.

Shadow crosses his arms over his chest and looks away, "Whaat? Of course i'm completely, one hundred percent, apologetic." He glances back at Amy, who was giving him a look, and causes his facade to break. "Fine, i'm mostly sorry."

"You evil hedgehog." Amy cries, raising a hand dramatically to her forehead. She plays the part, but nothing can hold back her smile. Shadow chuckles.

"I was created that way, The Ultimate Lifeform, give me some slack." He says, (gently, might Amy add) pulling Amy's hand away from its position. Not letting go, Shadow tugs on it.

Amy raises a brow in question, but Shadow just guides her to a different area of the house. Amy feels her arm go numb; tingly sensations sprouting from where Shadow holds her hand.

They end up near the opposite side of the staircase. Amy's still confused to why he's taken them there.

"Wha-"

"Ah ah." Shadow interrupts. Releasing his grip, he reveals a small box. It was neatly wrapped with a red bow taped to the top.

So Amy _did_ get a present after all. Shocked, Amy looks at Shadow in even more question.

He chuckles to himself, "You were my Secret Santa this year. Before didn't feel like the right time to share."

Amy takes the offered gift, and gingerly unwraps it. After unwrapping the box, she is left holding another box. She shakes her head, "Really?"

"Just keep opening it." Shadow smirks.

Lifting the lid, Amy gasps at the sight. Inside was a silver chain necklace with a ruby rose attached. She was at loss for words.

"Shadow, this is beautiful..!" Amy beams. She continues to gawk at the jewelry, so Shadow takes this opportunity to speak for her.

"Reminded me of you." He says, hush.

Planting the lid back onto the box, Amy hastily hugs Shadow. "Thank you." She says into his neck, squeezing tighter. He hugs equally as tight.

"No problem, Rose." Releasing her grip and coming to her senses, she starts to head towards her room to place the necklace somewhere for safekeeping.

"Huh, what's this?" Amy hears Shadow ask, and she stops.

Turning around slowly, Amy feels the heat rush to her cheeks. She knew exactly what it was. Knew exactly what he was pointing at. Her blushing grew madly; if he hadn't seen it before, he is now.

Amy filcks her eyes between Shadow, and the mistletoe hanging above them. The lump in her throat grew by the second, and Amy felt as if she was going to implode. _Oh my god this can't be happening_ -

She inhales sharply, "You knew it was here."

Shadow inches closer, nodding his head in response, "I did."

Amy controls herself, her mind, her heart, and takes in their situation. They were so close, Amy's able to see the iridescent flecks of red in Shadow's eyes, or the way he cautiously aprroaches her.

Shadow breaks eye contact, and says all too quietly, "You can say no."

Hastily scanning her area, Amy finds a counter to place her present and grasps Shadow's hands; catching his attention.

"I'm not." She says back. Every siren in Amy's body was going off, every nerve was enhanced, and she felt as if she could fall to the floor. But Shadow brought her here.

Under the mistletoe.

Unsure what to do, Amy stays in place. She stands, unsure where to place her hands, how to breathe, what to say..

Shadow hesitantly raises his hands. Amy watches, holding her breath, as he cups her face delicately.

And kisses her.


End file.
